Deterioration
by Shannon7
Summary: **CHAPTER FIVE ADDED** Can't say too much, it might give it away! It's very, very sad!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: They're not mine… one day they will be… uhhh… they belong to Joss & Co.   
Rating: G, maybe PG for one kiss.  
Summary: Well, I can't say too much without giving it away. It's saaaaaad.  
Setting: Sometime after season 6, veryyyy AU.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: It's really short.  
Distribution: my site, http://www.geocities.com/lusty_wrong_feelings and Anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :)  


The shrill ringing of the phone made Willow nearly jump out of her skin, but Buffy calmly reached over to answer it. Buffy had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, and Willow was really worried. She hadn't been out on patrol, she'd been constantly sleeping. Willow had tried to convince her to go to a doctor, but Buffy would have nothing to do with it. She'd smile sadly, and say, "It will all be over soon, Will." At that point in each conversation, Willow would get chills down her spine. The same chills she was getting now, as she listened to Buffy's end of this particular phone converstion. 

"Okay... I figured. Nothing we can do? It's gonna happen... 72 hours. Thankyou. No, I'm fine. I need to tell people... not yet. Goodbye." She hung up the phone., and turned to Willow. "Will," she said weakly. "We gotta talk." 

Willow's eyes were beginning to tear up, she knew what was going to happen. "What's wrong, Buffy. Please." Buffy took a breath. "Will... you know I love you, right? I never want you to forget that, never. No matter how long you live... remember me. Remember my love for you." She gently took Willow's head in ehr hands and kissed her lips softly, then said the two fateful words, that would break the two apart forever. 

"I'm dying." 

Within those two words, Willow's world shattered around her. In the years she'd known Buffy, she'd grown so attached to her, that it hurt when they didn't see each other. She could feel the pain that Buffy felt on patrol, but she never saw this coming until about five minutes ago. And the kiss. She never saw that coming either. All the emotions she had felt for the past six years came crashing down around her, and she let go of all her greif in sobbing, and holding Buffy as tight as she possibly could. 

"Why... why didn't you tell me? Why?" Willow glanced up at Buffy, her eyes glistening with tears. "What is it? I mean... what's happeneing to you?" Buffy looked down at her friend, also feeling the emotion of their bottled-up feelings. "It's cancer, Will. I've got about 3 days. I didn't tell you, because--" She paused, to take a breath. The sentence was beginning to tire her. "Because they weren't sure. But now they are." By this ime, Willow had begun to cry again. Buffy took Willow in her arms, and rocked her. They lay together, as one, in Buffy's last days.  
  



	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: They're not mine… one day they will be… uhhh… they belong to Joss & Co.   
Rating: G, maybe PG for one kiss.  
Summary: Well, I can't say too much without giving it away. It's saaaaaad.  
Setting: Sometime after season 6, veryyyy AU.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: It's really short, in the process of writing sequels.... Props to Alicia for suggesting the "strawberries and cream" bit. ;)  
Distribution: my site, http://www.geocities.com/lusty_wrong_feelings and anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :)  


Spread across a traditional red-checked blanket, Buffy and Willow eyed their snacks. Bread, cheese, tomato, butter, tomato sauce for some reason, syrups, spreads of various kinds, mayonaisse, mustard, hot dog rolls, the reason of which they were packed neither girl was sure of, chocolate cake, chocolate in general, whipped cream, strawberries and even the last bit of ice cream. "We're never going to eat all of this." Willow stated. "Yeah, but isn't it fun?" Buffy grinned. Silence fell for a few seconds, as they both inexplicably thought back to the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Surprisingly, Buffy had been the first to awaken. She realised that her and Willow had fallen asleep together, when she tried to strech her limbs and instead of searing pain, she found that her legs were entwined with someone elses. She had laid in Willow's arms, watching her friend sleep. She watched her chest move up and down as she breathed. She saw that her eyes were still red and puffy for the hours of tears that had leaked from her emerald eyes. The same eyes she had seen flutter open that moment. 

"Morning." Willow had said sleepily. "Morning, Will." 

"Buffy, I--" 

"Will, do you--" 

They had both smiled, amused at their minds being in synchronisation. Willow nodded to her friend. "You go first." Buffy smiled. "I was just gonna ask, do you wanna do something today? Something fun." Willow's brow creased as she considered the options. "But Buffy you've been so tried... and with the um... the..." Buffy had stared down. She hated to feel weak, and that's exactly how she was feeling. Buffy knew Willow had picked up on this, as she forced her expression to brighten. "You wanna see a movie or something?" Buffy shook her head. "I was thinking something a little more active... well, not active but outdoors-ish. It's a gorgeous day," she remembred saying as she indicated through the window, "And I don't really want to spend all day inside. What do you say to a picnic?" Willow had genuinely smiled at her friend's romantic.... er, playful nature. "Sure, Buff." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy shook herself out of her daydream, and poked Willow. "Eeep!" Willow squealed, the poke interrupting her train of thought. "Willllllllll," Buffy drew out her friend's name. Willow rolled her eyes. She knew that Buffy only used this term when she wanted something. "What do you want, Buff?" Buffy put her best puppy dog eyes on. "Feed me?" 

Those two words sparked something inside of Willow, and she felt her knees melt and her heart turn to jelly. Or her heart melt, and her knees turn to jelly. She wasn't really thinking straight. She took a gulp of air, and replied. "Sure, Buff. What do you want?" Buffy looked at her coyly. 

"Strawberries and cream." 

Willow took a spoon, and sliced a bit of strawberry onto it, then got a can of wipped cream, and squirted some on the top of the bit of strawberry. She aimed the spoon at buffys open mouth, and at the last second Buffy turned her head, getting cream over most of her cheek, and a bit on her lips. She made no move to clean it off, so Willow leaned over gently to wipe the cream off of Buffy's cheek with her fingers. She slowly put her middle and index fingers into her mouht and sucked the cream off, then leaned forward to lick the cream off of Buffy lips. As her tongue worked it's way around Buffy's lips, Buffy captured Willow's mouth with her own, resulting in a deep, sensual kiss. As Willow let out a slight moaned, Buffy used the chance to slip her tongue into Willow's warm, wet mouth and massage her tongue. 

After what seemed like hours, they finally broke apart, both panting for breath. "What... how... ummm..." Willow blushed, as she tried to get her words out. Buffy grinned, and, if possible, moved closer to her best friend, and enveloped her into a big bear hug. "Hey Will?" Buffy asked. "Umm, yeah?" 

"Let's go home." Willow smiled. "Of course... anything you want." 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: They're not mine… one day they will be… uhhh… they belong to Joss & Co.   
Rating: PG-13... Something is implied... ;)  
Summary: Well, I can't say too much without giving it away. It's saaaaaad.  
Setting: Sometime after season 6, veryyyy AU.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: This is Day 2....in the first one it said 72 hours, which I'm translating as Buffy and WIllow having three full days together....  
Distribution: My site, http://www.geocities.com/lusty_wrong_feelings and anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :)  


Willow awoke, and stretched. She glanced next to her and smiled. Buffy was lying next to her, naked. She looked down at herself to find she was equally as naked, as the event of the night before drifted through her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Buffy, I--" Willow was about to say something about what Buffy had spoken to her about earlier, but Buffy had put her finger up to Willow's lips and simply said, "Don't." She had kissed her with all her being, and leaned her gently back onto the bed. She'd positioned herself comfortably above Willow, and was moving around in all the right places. As she was kissing her friend, her lover, she had moved her hands upward and unbuttoned Willow's blouse, revealing an amorous amount of creamy, pale skin. She had then reached downwards, and started on the buttons to her jeans, and reached beneath the waistband of her panties to get to-- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Will? Willow?" Buffy clicked her fingers in front of the redheads lust-filled eyes. "Willow!" Willow's eyes flew to Bufy's clicking fingers. "Huhh?" Willow had snapped out of her daydream to meet a cranky-looking Slayer. "Well, there you are! I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes!" Willow blushed. "Sorry, Buff, I was just thinking..." Buffy grinned. "Well, judging by the look you had in your eyes, it better have been about me." She reached over and gently tucked a bit of Willow's growing fringe behind her ear. Willow ducked her head, causing the bit of hair to pull free again, and Buffy giggled. "Stubborn, huh?" Willow giggled. Buffy looked into her eyes, then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I wanna go swimming!" Willow looked at her, dazed. Buffy sure was good at jumping from conversation to conversation. "Uhh, okay..." She got up, and went to the door. Buffy giggled. "What?" Buffy looked at her, and also got up. Willow blushed at her mistake. "Oh. Getting dressed could be fun, too!" 

Willow wore a floral pink and yellow bikini, where Buffy wore an aqua colored bikini. Willow surveyed the environment. "Uh, Buffy, it's kinda... deserted." Buffy winked at her. "That's the plan, silly!" She walked off toward the stairs, wiggling her butt as she did. Willow shook her head, and smiled. Buffy could be so cute. Willow ran off after Buffy, grabbed her around the waist and enveloed her in a hug. She nestled her head into Buffy's soft hair, and breathed in, inhaling her unique scent. When they broke apart, Buffy was flushed, but smiling. "What was that for?" Willow shrugged. "For you." Willow took Buffy hands, and dragged her down the stairs into the water. "Oooh." Willow shivered. "It's cold." Buffy waded over to her and gave her a hug. "Better?" Willow faked a shiver. "Ohh, no, I'm still cold. I think you need to do better." Buffy kissed her, deeply and with love. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, and danced the tango with it. She could do this forever. "Better now?" Willow swayed gently to the waves of the pool water. "I, uh... mmmm." Buffy rolled her eyes, and began to swim laps, leaving Willow still swaying. 

About three hours later, they were both very tired, and looking for home. Willow was the first to jump out of the pool, followed closely by Buffy. They grabbed their respective towels, and began the short walk back to the dorms. 

"Buff... I wanna talk about it." Buffy nodded. It was time. "Okay." 

"Look... I know you wanted to protect me and stuff... but did you even think it might've hurt me more if you didn't tell me? If you suddenly died, and I had no idea why?" 

"Will, I'm sorry. I thought... I thought if I told you... you'd never love me as much as I love you." Willow was stunned. Literally stunned; she stopped in her tracks. "Buffy if your skin turned green, and you started dripping pus, I'd still love you." She took both of Buffy's hands in her own, accidentally dropping the towel she was holding in her hands, and Buffy's in her hands. "My love for you is unconditional and it's going to stay that way." Tears were forming in Buffy's eyes, and she pulled Willow in for a kiss, ignoring a wolf whistle from an obnoxious 15-year-old boy on the other side of the street. They broke apart, and keept walking hand-in-hand, leaving their towels on the street. Willow continued to think to herself. 

_Buffy, I'm gonna save you. I promise._


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: They're not mine. one day they will be. uhhh. they belong to Joss & Co.  
  
Rating: PG-13... Something is implied... ;)  
  
Summary: Buffy had cancer, and her and Willow spend her last few days together.  
  
Setting: Sometime after season 6, veryyyy AU. Actually I've just realised the way I'm visualising this! They've known each other 6 years, meaning it's set after 'Grave', or at the very least at the beginning of season 6 (When Buffy is dead, lol) BUT they still live in the dorms!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Notes: This is STILL Day 2.... this time it's nighttime. Okay, I recommend you go back and read the first 3 chapters before you read this one. It'll make a hell of a lot more sense!  
  
Distribution: My site, http://www.geocities.com/lusty_wrong_feelings by default and anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :) Feedback? Sure! :D I crave it!  
  
*****************  
  
Late in the night while Buffy slept, Willow detangled herself from her best friends body, and crept over to the foot of her own bed, and reached for a familiar friend. She dressed quickly, and went to the library. She wasn't so stupid as to not take a few crosses and a stake, and she wasn't cruel enough to not leave Buffy a note as to where she was going.  
  
Buffy, I've gone to the library, there's a project I'm working on. Don't worry, I've got crosses. I'll be safe. I'll try to be home before you wake up, but if I'm not, that's what this is for. I love you.  
  
Love Willow  
  
*************  
  
Willow squinted at the screen of her laptop. She'd exhausted all of the medicinal cures for cancer in about 45 minutes, but she'd known that wouldn't take very long. She'd scoured the 'Net for them, but they all said the same thing.  
  
"At this time, there is no known cure..."  
  
"Unfortunately, there is no cure..."  
  
"We regret to inform that no cure is available..."  
  
It was frustrating. All the information in the world on shrimp and prawns, (Anya would be so pleased,) but nothing on cancer treatment. She'd then moved on to herbal remedies, but they were all prevention, not treatment. Now, she was onto witchcraft and Wicca. The spell she squinted at seemed somewhat... useful. "That's... interesting." She muttered to herself. She mentally scolded herself. "No... Willow, no. Buffy would not be too happy."  
  
"But, Willow. It would cure her completely." A voice within her argued back.  
  
"No. No!" She argued with the little devil on her shoulder. "She'd never forgive me. I can't. At least not this one." Still, she click the button that said, "Bookmark this page." Blip!  
  
"Title? It wants a title. Gosh, I really haven't been on these in a while. Weird. Like talking to myself. Freaky." She shook her head, and decided to go for the obvious.  
  
"To,"  
  
Clickety-click.  
  
"Transfer,"  
  
Click...  
  
"Cancer,"  
  
Oops. Cancer has one 'R'.  
  
"From one body to another." 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: They're not mine. one day they will be. uhhh. they belong to Joss & Co.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Summary: Buffy has cancer, and her and Willow spend her last few days together.  
  
Setting: Sometime after season 6, veryyyy AU. Actually I've just realised the way I'm visualising this! They've known each other 6 years, meaning it's set after 'Grave', or at the very least at the beginning of season 6 (When Buffy is dead, lol) BUT they still live in the dorms!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Notes: Day 3, people's! Okay, I recommend you go back and read the first 4 chapters before you read this one. It'll make a hell of a lot more sense! And I wrote the spell in English then translated to a language that looked like Latin or something: Portuguese! :P  
  
Distribution: My site, http://www.geocities.com/lusty_wrong_feelings by default and anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :) Feedback? Sure! :D I crave it!  
  
*****************  
  
Willow returned to the dorm with a huge grin plastered on her face. She ran in to notice Buffy yawning and stretching. She tried to tone down her grin to a smile. "Hey Buff. Just waking up?" Buffy eyed her friend suspiciously. She only called her Buff when she was nervous, or jittery and she never stated the obvious. Something was up. "Check out state-the-obvious girl. What's up?"  
  
Willow grinned. "Ohh, nothing much. Stayed up most of the night. Researching. Found a cure for your cancer. Had some coffee. You know, normal stuff."  
  
Buffy put on her best 'mom' face. "Will, you know you shouldn't have coffee, it makes you jittery... wait, you WHAT?! I-I'm, sorry, I heard you wrong. You WHAT?!" Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Or her luck. "I found a cure for your cancer. I really did it! I stayed up all night and I kept finding mediocre ones, like cancer transferrence ones and I thought okay, no, but then I found this one." She thrusted the print-out into Buffy's shaking hands. Buffy read through it, the excitement building in her eyes. "Will, guess what?" She said, standing up and putting her arms around the redhead's waist. "Mmm, what?" Came the respone. "I, without a doubt, have the best girlfriend in the history of... the history!" Willow ducked her head and giggled. "I'm girlfriendly?" Buffy brought Willow's face up, and their lips connected. Buffy entered her tongue into Willow's slighty open mouth, and they sighed into another, feeling as if they were melting into one. "You're more than girlfriendly. You're my best friend, my lover... and now? My cure."  
  
Willow grinned and blushed at the compliment. "Well, I better do this spell if you are going to be cured." Buffy suddenly got a worried expression on her face. Willow placed her hands on Buffy shoulders. "Buffy, of course its safe. I light a few candles, say a few words, and poof! All gone." She used a friendly smile to punctuate her speech. Buffy considered this. "Well, okay."  
  
**************************  
  
Willow sat down in the center of the circle she has created with 5 purple candles, and outside each candle lay a single stick of sage. She'd memorised the spell, and began speaking it.  
  
Livre meu amor de sua dor, Deixe-a ser meu outra vez. Você teve-a quase agora que está livre, Viver sua vida, para sempre com mim!  
  
On the final word, lightning struck outside, and Willow rolled her eyes. "Why is everything always so stereotypical?" She muttered to herself. When she realised she hadn't heard anything from Buffy, she spun around, and gasped.  
  
Buffy was lying, lifeless, at the foot of her bed. Hot tears sprung at the back of Willow's eyes, as she got up, and ran to Buffy's side. "Buffy? Oh, god, no what have I done? Buffy. come on, wake up. Buffy, you better not be joking this isn't funny." She began to sob. "Buffy, god, come on... please..." 


	6. Part 6

Since FFN won't let us upload NC-17 fics anymore, you can find the next and final chapter at http://www.geocities.com/lusty_wrong_feelings and follow the links to the fic. 


End file.
